


One Kiss For Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, Community: spnkink_meme, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Passion, Past Abuse, Sexual Content, Sweet/Hot, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme request: jared/jensen kissing; Kissing for hours, just because. Points for coming untouched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Kiss For Love

While Jared and Jensen may be strangers they do share a commonality...an agreement with their overbearing parents that once a month they will go on dates. So, it’s date night, once again, the third Saturday of the month, and to say the dates have been good is an understatement.

Jared was sick of traditional blind dates in a fancy restaurant where awkward dinner conversation occurred until they both realized they had nothing in common and ate in silence before eventual calling it a night in which his date had given him a sloppy kiss and murmured, “So yeah, like, call me, or whatever.” 

Jensen’s had a string of dates that were absolutely perfect...until his date found out he was a top. Somehow, all the guys he went out with got the vibe he was a bottom--guess because the type of guys he went out with were all tall, dark and handsome, less lean in favor of bulkier. Cockiness led to them thinking that because he was smaller it automatically made him the bottom. 

So, a sex club in Dallas attracted their attention. No dinner or awkward conversation...only good ‘ol bumping and grinding. A private room, protection used—no glove, no love—and a night definitely to remember was what the club promised. 

When Jensen walked into the room to find a handsome stranger with kind eyes and cute dimples and a body so gorgeous he wanted to slather it with chocolate sauce and lick it off, all thoughts of traditional left his mind. 

To say a spark ignited between them was a little bit of an understatement; one kiss led to Jensen pinning Jared down and biting his neck, leaving love marks on his golden skin. The guy seemed to like it, if Jared unbashful begging Jensen to fuck him into the mattress was anything to go by. 

Jensen wasn’t the type of guy to deny his partners anything they wanted. 

Which lead them to now: Jared on his hands and knees, nude and rocking back onto Jensen’s quick thrust, feeling his balls tightening as he got closer to his orgasm. His thick dick is leaking between his legs, making a creamy damp mess on the sheets under him. He’s moaning, clawing at the sheets and trying to hang on, his prick twitching with release as the tingle warms in his balls. When Jensen grunts between thrusts, slamming into Jared and hitting him just right, Jared shakes, moaning louder as his balls tighten, ready to burst. 

He wants Jensen to come with him, but waiting is becoming difficult with Jensen hitting his sweet spot with every grind of his hips, and when Jensen gets a hand between his legs and grips his throbbing dick, Jared can’t hold back any longer. His body locks up, muscles tight and burning, and he cries out “I’m going to cum!” seconds before he climaxes. Warmth shoots from his cockhead as his body shakes, and his hole clenches snug around Jensen’s aching length, pushing his date closer to the edge. 

Jensen increases his pace, pounds Jared faster, hips snapping as his nails leave crescent shaped indention on Jared’s hips, and he is coming with a half-crazed moan, feeling like he’s floating on a high while he shoots his load into Jared’s twitching hole.

They collapse together as the aftershocks zip up their spines, bodies twitching ever so slightly as they come down from their high. His date wiggles out from under him, then grabs him and cuddles him tightly, making Jensen giggle softly when the adorable huge teddy bear of a man nuzzles under his chin and hugs him. 

Jensen embraces Jared, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Tired, baby boy?" He doesn’t know where the pet name came from, but he likes it, and so dose Jared, judging by the way he smiles, his cute dimples sparkling on his cheeks. 

They lay together in the soft quietness, Jared’s hands lightly skimming up and down Jensen’s back while Jensen presses kisses to Jared’s face. They find themselves sharing little giggles and a few butterflies kisses, and Jared comments on how they should go on a real date—a Traditional dinner and a movie, and a romantic stroll through the park under then moonlight—wanting to get to know him more. Jensen likes the sound of that. 

True, their first date hadn’t been normal, but it sure as hell was memorable, and there is a spark here; either love or friendship, or both, they feel it. And as they say the rest is history. 

Now, many years later, and still crazy-passionate about one another, Jared still shamelessly begs for what he desires, while Jensen never deny him anything.   
Jensen was in the kitchen, standing at the counter, digging into the last piece of delicious homemade apple pie when Jared found him. He felt his boyfriend plaster himself to his back and wrap his strong arms around his waist, Jared nuzzling the back of his neck softly. 

Jared was a warm, familiar weight pressed against him by now. He had been insatiable all day, as it was their day off from work, the first in a long time, and he had practically clung to Jensen every second of the day; which Jensen didn’t mind in the least, he loved having Jared close to him. 

In between the cuddling on the couch, they had been getting frisky; Jared had an insatiable sexual desire, and even though they had already gotten hot and heavy a few times earlier it was clear by the way Jared was rutting against him that he wanted another go. 

“Jensen,” Jared breathed, his voice low and heated. Jensen ignored him for a moment in favor of taking a bite of the sweet pie, playing hard to get as he sometimes did. It was a little back and forth dance they did, one both knew so well. 

Jared tried once more. “Jensen.” He spoke a tad bit louder, as if Jensen had somehow suddenly gone magically deaf and couldn't hear him. “Jensen. Please, baby, will you please make love to me again? Please? I need you so badly.”

Jensen smirked playfully as Jared’s hand trailed lower, his fingers skimming the waistband of his jeans. Jensen’s dick was already swelling in his jeans and he really wanted to bend Jared over the kitchen table right now and screw his brains out until he couldn’t think straight anymore. It seemed Jared wanted that as well, given his begging “Jensen, please, fuck me. I want you cock. Wanna feel you inside me.”

The sound shot shivers of pleasure down Jensen’s spine like electricity. He got hard so fast he was sure he was going to faint, and if Jared wanted to bump and grind, then who was he to deny him? Jensen would never deny his boyfriend—he loved him too much. 

After a quick prep, not that one was needed because Jared was still loose and open, Jensen slide in smooth and easy and Jared whispered moan of graduate as the satisfying, pleasurable thrill of fullness rushed through him, the sensational rub over his prostate that made his cock jerk sharply. 

He moaned Jensen’s name as Jensen immediately began thrusting deeply, his boyfriend’s movements slow and lazily; the bump and grind fest lasted until the pleasure became too much and they reached the finish line together, kissing passionately as they came. 

After the boys had cleaned up and ate dinner, Jensen spent an hour cuddling with Jared. Snuggling him and rocking him in his arms while worshiping Jared's lips with tender, soft kisses. 

Day after day, their love grows. Like a fire storm, hotter and passionate, sparkling with devotion and lust. 

One kiss for love, another for passion, and a smooch simply because Jared wanted to taste the sweetness on those plush, soft, pouty lips. There is laughter between kisses, little chuckles into the tender skin and Jensen giggles like a little boy because Jared tickles his ribs, and he wiggles like an excited puppy, which makes Jared smirk, those cute dimples sparkling on his rosy cheeks. 

A peck on the cheek makes Jensen blush and one to his freckled nose has him tucking his head bashfully, looking up at Jared from under long eyelashes. A kiss on his lips makes him sigh happily and one to his forehead has his heart fluttering. They pepper kisses all over each other's faces, Jared lovingly stroking Jensen's spiky hair while Jensen's hand tenderly brushes over Jared's cheek. 

So many kisses he was given, and each one made him snuggle closer to Jared. Their eyes meet and Jared smiles with a beautiful, bright grin that has Jensen’s heart doing this happy silly flip-flop flutter in his chest. That smile is only for him; Jared never smiles with that much joy and love unless he’s looking at Jensen. Jared is completely over the moon for him, so lost in love, and it makes Jensen blush even brighter. 

This afternoon Jared has spent hours kissing Jensen simply because he wanted to. Jensen can’t stop blushing with every sweet caress he is given. He adores how tender and affectionate Jared is, how the younger man snuggles him warmly like a teddy bear. Jensen is still not used to this much love being shown to him. 

He’d come out of a bad relationship only a few months ago, one that made him feel worthless and degraded, and unloved. But that was all over and his relationship with Jared wasn’t like the hurtful one from his past. Every single day he is told how much he’s loved and he’s gives so many hugs and kisses. Whereas before Jensen felt unloved—now he was worshiped, and his heart belonged to Jared. 

Jensen moans softly as his dick twitches in his jeans, and part of him feels embarrassed; Jared’s kisses always have this effect on him. They don’t even have to make love or fool around for Jensen to become aroused. Its crazy passionate how all it takes is kisses and whispers of love to make him come untouched, to have him creaming his jeans like some horny teenager. 

Now is no different and soon Jensen is crying out as his orgasm rips through him and he clings to Jared who holds him and rubs his back tenderly, and kisses him even more, stealing away his breath. 

With his mind lost in an orgasm-hazy fog, Jensen floats warmly, held in the romantically tender embrace of his boyfriend who is still giving him kisses. Jensen curls up against Jared’s strong broad chest and snuggles into the sweet embrace. There is sticky warm cum cooling in his boxers but he doesn’t care—not when Jensen whispers “I love you” and kisses his cheek once again. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/19556.html?thread=4558180#t29061732)


End file.
